Question: $ -2 + \dfrac{32}{50} + \dfrac{1}{25} = {?} $
Answer: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ \dfrac{32}{50} = 0.64$ $ \dfrac{1}{25} = 0.04$ Now we have: $ -2 + 0.64 + 0.04 = {?} $ $ -2 + 0.64 + 0.04 = -1.32 $